Wish Upon a Star
by TaShYrEi
Summary: Antagonists aren't always necessarily bad. Besides, they have dreams, too. [James x Jessie]


**Wish Upon a Star**

_Disclaimer: Nope, Pokemon isn't mine…_

**Since I've tried out with an AshMisty, maybe I could add a little James x Jessie (or Koujiro and Musashi for you non-dub fans) to my stories list, couldn't I? XD I've liked these two characters together—even if they're stupid. **

…

He rubbed two pieces of wood together, praying to the heavens that even a small flame might appear. His counterpart lazily sat in a handily placed folding chair, polishing her fingernails while waiting for him to make a bonfire.

"Is that going to take a while?" She yelled impatiently, causing the azure-haired man to wince uncomfortably.

"Ahh… sort of." He mumbled, his eyes shut in fear of the other's reaction.

"James, you're so hopeless!" She began. James shut his eyes even tighter—he knew this would happen.

But instead of giving him another sermon, she knelt down beside him and took the two sticks from his hands and began rubbing them herself. After a few minutes, a flare finally sparked from the friction, thus, their fire was born.

Meowth had arrived with his catch of fish and they roasted it in the fire.

It was already dusk, with the sun setting across the horizon, the night's velvet blanket slowly covering the amber sky.

* * *

Nightfall had descended upon them as they prepared themselves for a good night's sleep, despite the cold air rushing about them.

Meowth had already curled up with his ball of yarn, and Jessie seemed to be asleep so fast.

James just gazed into the sky, stars scattered all over it.

"Do you ever regret joining Team Rocket?"

He was taken aback by the question and turned around, only to see Jessie in an Indian-sit on her sleeping sack, eyes directed at him expectantly, waiting for his answer.

James looked back at the sky and fixed his emerald eyes on the brightest star he could ever scope up. "No, never. Not even once."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

Jessie stood up from her place, walked towards James and sat beside him. The look on the man's face was indecipherable. She just tried to look where his gaze was fixated on.

"Don't you ever miss your past life? When you still had everything?"

James never removed his gaze from the star. "I don't."

The redhead was baffled. She couldn't quite understand. She had always wanted to live a life of comfort and wealth—everything James left behind. If it was her, she'd never stray from home. She'd stay and enjoy her money and all the things it could buy. But he, he had no second thoughts of running away from a life everyone wished to have. That was the fact she couldn't comprehend no matter how hard she tried.

"Well, aren't you tired of this life? Of serving someone else? Of always being in trouble? Being hated?"

"No."

"But if you were given a chance, would you go back to your rich life?"

"No."

Jessie was intent on making him change his answers. But they were all the same.

"Then, why?" Jessie asked him, her sapphire eyes were on him. "What makes you stay? Why _do_ you stay?"

James finally lifted his gaze from the star and focused it at her.

"You know, Jessie, I've never regretted walking away from home—because there was nothing worth staying for there, anyway. I've always wanted to be a Pokémon master. That was always my dream."

Jessie looked at him, perplexed at his reply. "I-I don't understand… If that's what you want, then why did you join Team Rocket?"

The cerulean-haired man chuckled lightly and aimed his eyes once again at the star he'd been watching for a long time now. "I thought it was impossible… And when I saw you and Meowth, the only thing that came to my mind was, 'I'd like to spend the rest of my life with these people'."

Jessie was still as confused as ever. "Then what about your dream?"

James smiled. "Who needs it—when I've got you?"

Jessie looked at him. "I still don't get it…"

James grinned and offered his hand to the red-haired woman. "Come on, Jessie. You must be tired. Let's go to sleep."

"O-Okay. Good night, then."

James lied on his sleeping sack and turned his gaze at the star he'd been staring at for what seemed like an eternity.

'I've got what money can never buy… But then, who said I've already given up on my dream?'

…

**Yay! Finally! I hope it wasn't half as bad as you expected it…XD**


End file.
